1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf posture and swing training harness.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Proper posture in golf is important not only to execute an accurate swing, but also to prevent injury to a golfer. Various devices are known that may be used to aid a golfer in improving his or her swing.
Golf training devices can provide a golfer with consistent motor feedback to ensure that through all stages of a golf swing the golfer maintains an appropriate posture. An effective training device for golf is appropriate for any golfer who is interested in learning a perfect form for a golf swing, either from an initial introduction to the game of golf; to change a poor, learned habit; or to rehabilitate from an injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,301 issued 3 May 1949, by Johnston for Golf Practice Device discloses a base on which the user stands and places the bands about his body at the hipline thereof. When so positioned the projection on the head is held in contact with the back of the body in the region of the sacro-iliac. Then as the body is pivoted to either the left or the right, it is compelled to move about the pivot point established by the projection in its rotary motion with the shaft in conformity with the body movement required in establishing and developing accurate habits necessary when making a correct swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,610 issued 16 May 1950, by Hara for Mechanical Golf Player's Stance Position discloses a telescoping post mounted on a stand having a stance indicating means thereon with hip pads adjustably mounted on the post, with a head engaging element extended from the upper end of the post, and with a shoulder blade bar and straps adjustably mounted on the arm by which the head engaging element is adjustably attached to the upper end of the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,603 issued 28 Jul. 1998, by Lazier for Golf Swing Teaching Aid discloses a golf swing teaching aid that has been designed to teach a golfer the proper amount of torso and back rotation in executing a back swing for a tee or iron stroke. The teaching aid comprises a harness worn over the golfer's back and an elongate wand that attaches to the harness and extends laterally to the golfer's side. When the golfer stands next to the ball and executes the back swing, the tip of the wand is rotated into a predetermined visual relationship with the ball. Preferably, the tip of the wand is rotated into approximately a plane containing the golf ball and the golfer's eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,446 issued 11 Feb. 2003, by Waddell for Apparatus and Product for Improving a Golfer's Swing discloses an improved training aid and method for teaching and improving the swing of a golfer. The device includes a rigid upper torso support, a rigid thigh support, and a rigid calf support that are strapped on a selected side of the body of the golfer. A rigid stabilizer is secured between the rigid upper torso and the rigid thigh support. The method includes the use of the training aid strapped on one side of the body of the golfer and to aid the golfer in turning and maintaining balance over a ball during a golf swing, while preventing a reverse C and unwanted movement toward or away from the ball, or the direction it is desired that the ball travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,844 issued 10 Jun. 2003, by Gray for Golf Stance and Movement Training Device discloses a training device that has a u-shaped base comprised of an adjustable toe board strip, which is used to promote balance on the balls of the feet and keep the training device from tipping over. The adjustable knee brace, attached to one of three vertical masts, is positioned on the side of the body producing the back swing. The knee brace, contacts the side and back of knee, supporting the proper angle of the knee while controlling lateral and vertical movement. An adjustable upper support assembly and telescoping lateral bar positions a golfer in the center of the device. A telescoping horizontal back bar in conjunction with an angled side bar, contacts the lower lumbar of back and hips on the side of the body producing a back swing, effectively controlling lateral and vertical movement. An angled padded vertical bar positioned in the center of the back, promotes the proper spine angle and allows a golfer to stay centered by rotating the upper body around the bar as the axis of the spine and clearing in the follow-through swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,958 issued 8 Aug. 2006, by Eigiro for Posture Correcting Tool discloses a posture correcting tool that allows a golf player to practice so that the forward inclination angle of the upper-half body when impacting on a ball with a club can be controlled appropriately and extend the ball flight distance. Being a posture correcting tool worn by a player when practicing club swings, it has a wearing unit which can be fixed to the player's waist, a back fitting unit which is rotatably joined with the wearing unit, arranged so that it can fit with the player's back when worn, and can regulate the forward inclination angle of the upper-half body when the player swings a golf club, and an angle indicating unit with which the forward inclination angle can be visually checked.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,969 issued 14 Nov. 2006, by Citron et al. for Golf Posture Brace and Garment discloses a device and method encouraging or ensuring proper posture of a golfer during a golf swing. In certain embodiments, the device may be in the form of a brace comprising a strap that fits around the body to resist or prevent excessive bending of the spine, or “hunching over,” during the golf swing. The brace may have a single, continuous strap that winds around the body, forming a crossing pattern across the spine and passing over both shoulders, with the ends of the strap meeting in the front of the body. The ends of the strap may be suitably joined, for example by a buckle, to allow adjustment. The brace may be an integral part of a garment, which may have an outer shell and inner lining.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,088,020 issued 3 Jan. 2012, by Groves for Golf Swing Training Apparatus discloses a golf swing training apparatus that includes a base, a supporting member extending from the base and a body restraining member slidably and pivotably coupled to the supporting member. A swivel mechanism detachably interconnects the supporting member to the body restraining member. The body restraining member includes a slide member with an enlarged cylindrical roller at one end. The swivel mechanism allows the cylindrical roller to be positioned to any height and any angular position within a substantially 360° range of motion. A pivotable supporting member may also be provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,277,331 issued 2 Oct. 2012, by Whitt et al. for Golf Training Method and Apparatus discloses an apparatus and method for use in training a golf player in the proper stance for swinging in full rotation, as well as for teaching direction putting skills. Specifically, the invention focuses upon training a golf player to assume a correct stance and posture from the point of addressing the ball through the swing and follow-through by employing a positioning item for a golf player's lower posterior, back, and head.
The various known devices that may be used to aid a golfer in improving his or her swing have disadvantages. Some of the known devices must be in contact with or anchored to the ground and, therefore, are not readily portable or usable on a golf course during a golf game. Other known devices are cumbersome when worn by a golfer and are restrictive of a golfer's movement and, therefore, are not practical for use while playing golf, but only while training. Still other known devices require incorporation into an item of a golfer's attire and, therefore, are not readily portable or usable while playing golf. Yet other known devices require the assistance of another person to assemble the device and to configure the device about a golfer's body for use by the golfer and are not practical for a golfer to take to a golf course for use by himself or herself either to play golf or to train for golf.
While there are currently training devices for golf that address issues related to posture, there are some aspects of posture and body alignment, coupled with ease of use, that are not apparent or possible with various known training devices. The golf posture and swing training harness of the present invention allows for convenience in set up, usage, and portability. It allows a golfer to use the harness of the present invention while training or playing in any golfing atmosphere (for example, on a driving range, on a golf course, in a park, or in a yard). The harness of the present invention is lightweight and may be easily donned by a user by himself or herself and does not require an additional person for assistance with set up, wearing, usage or porting of the harness. The harness of the present invention allows for a single device to be set up, worn, used and transported by a golfer and which harness or device readily adapts to a golfer's individual body type and size.
Additionally, the harness of the present invention enables a user to achieve proper posture in golf not only to execute an accurate swing, but also to prevent injury to the user, as well as serves as an aid for the user to improve his or her swing. Furthermore, the harness of the present invention provides the user with consistent motor feedback to ensure that through all stages of a golf swing the user maintains an appropriate posture. Also, the harness of the present invention serves as an effective training device for golf to enable the user to learn a perfect form for a golf swing, either from an initial introduction to the game of golf; to change a poor, learned habit; or to rehabilitate from an injury.